Logon Logoff
by ayscrim
Summary: In-game and out-of-game experiences of a Ragnarok Online player...soon after,her feelings get tangled up between fantasy and reality[in later chappies]...please R
1. prelude:The Beginning of the Adventure

**Logon/Logoff**

By:ayscrim

Disclaimer:Ragnarok Online/Offline/etc. doesn't belong to me(obviously)…

**author's note**:i hope you get kinda patient on me,since i'm not that experienced...i'm planning to have a bit of romance into this fic...and just like in Ragnarok Online,in-game and out-of-game experiences...XD enjoy!

**Prelude-The Beginning of the Adventure**

"OMG!I can't believe this!I've got enough cash for an emperium!!!" Mandy cried out loud in front of her computer.

She got out of her computer chair and happily danced all around the room.It was Mandy's dream to get an emperium of her own,and she could finally buy one.

Mandy is a swordsman,though she doesn't act like the other female swordsmen.She acts more like a thief or a merchant,but her attitude ended up making the Psychological Test Manager back at the Academy warp her to Izlude.

At last,her goal was reached,and her task for the day was done.She closed the internet connection and the PC.

"I guess my job is done here.I'll continue again tomorrow."

She opened her computer the next day.She was excited to buy her emperium in Prontera.She walked near the southern Kafra and opened up a chat room.It said "B>Emperium"

It's been such a long time,and she didn't find the right deal.Their prices were far too high for her,and emperium prices have gone sky high.She saw a merchant beside her,buying an emperium as well.

"Hi...need some more zeny for that?We could split it and both of us could have an emperium." the merchant said.

"Well,I guess it wouldn't hurt.Deal.Just as long as you let me into your guild." Mandy replied.

So Mandy and her new friend,Natsumi,went about Prontera to look for a person willing to sell their emperium. Shortly after,Natsumi dragged a wizard to Mandy and bought the emperium.

"Go ahead,Natsumi.You can be the GM if you want to./no1" Mandy said.Natsumi gave out a huge "/thx" in return.That's how "Descendants of the East" started.

Mandy logged out shortly after joining the newly-found guild and opened the BBS.She found an interesting message in her inbox...


	2. chapter 1:Coincidence

**Logon Logoff**

By:ayscrim

Disclaimer:Ragnarok Online/Offline/etc. doesn't belong to me(obviously)…

**author's note**:i don't know where my story's gonna go to...but i just go with the flow and just write the story as it pops into my head.i hope this goes well...

**Chapter 1-Coincidental**

Mandy found an interesting message in her inbox.She opened it just to find out that she had a schoolmate in the BBS.Mandy replied at once,asking what section she was from…

Inside the game,Mandy went around Midgard to level up.It was a bit harder for her because she had a bit of a stat problem.She was a super hybrid,which isn't very recommendable.

She found a nice spot somewhere near Prontera.She killed horns and stainers as she gathered all their loot and sold them to the nearest NPC.

Mandy took a little break from her rigorous leveling-up.She checked out the BBS to check if there was a reply.Hopefully,the person replied.It read:

_Sorry,I'm not your schoolmate.I just know somebody from your school,but yeah,she's in the BBS.Her name is Irish.Try sending her a message _

Mandy didn't reply to the person.Instead,she talked to Irish,asking where she is in school.Quickly after she sent the message,she closed the internet explorer window and went back to leveling up.

It's been such a long time since Mandy went back to Prontera.She's gained lots of levels now,and her normal leveling-up place doesn't work much for her anymore.Mandy thought of going to Byalan for a change. "It's seafood time./pif" she said to the almost-empty guild of hers,Even though she knew she was kinda monologuing.She continued to level up in Byalan until she felt sleepy and shut the PC.She was too tired to move and slept in front of the empty monitor.

The next day,Mandy went on another lone adventure.Her journey lead her to see a second jobber,with a coincidental chat room name.The chat room name contained her BBS' URL,so she became really curious.She PMed the assassin,who seemed to be sleeping.

The assassin said hello to Mandy 30 minutes later."Hi,do you know this guy named Cherubim in the BBS?He's kinda creeping me out,though I think he's kinda nice.He knows this girl who studies in the same school as I am..." Mandy said to him.He replied,"I believe that guy's me…/swt"

"/wah...sorry dude,I didn't think that would be you.I didn't even know that you like RO...you don't seem like it...man please accept my apologies…/sry"

"No,it's fine.I get that often.You know,you remind me of Irish.She was a bit like you back then in her swordie days..."

"Oh......I sure hope that was a compliment.Well,I gotta go level up.You don't have to worry much since I believe you're already strong."

"Well,may I accompany you?Maybe I could tank you if you want.I'm going to Byalan.I could tank you at level 3 if you want.."

"Thanks for the offer.Anyway,I was supposed to go to Byalan as well… whatta coincidence!Let's go then…"

Cherubim tanked Mandy in level 3 as he promised her.He attacked some monsters for Mandy to kill,and he protected Mandy from dangerous creatures.It was a seafood bonanza inside level 3.Obeaunes were no match for Cherubim.He would always try to protect Mandy from getting killed.

"Thank you very much Cherubim.Maybe we could meet again next time.I have to log off now.My mom's calling me.It's time for dinner./thx…bye!"

"No problem.Don't hesitate to ask for help "

Mandy went offline as soon as she said goodbye to her new friend.She dreamt that night about the funny things that happened to her in the game that day.While she was at school the next day,she daydreamed the whole thing as well and couldn't wait until the next time she could go online...


	3. chapter 2:What Guilds Are All About

**Logon Logoff**

By:ayscrim

Disclaimer:Ragnarok Online/Offline/etc. doesn't belong to me(obviously)…

**author's note**:Happy New Year! I apologize for being so late with this chappy, I'm just so busy and stuff I couldn't imagine well…Thanks for reading it and hope you like this one

**Chapter 2-What Guilds Are All About**

It was Saturday,3 days since Mandy played RO last.She couldn't think of anything else to do except play.That morning,she took out some money to buy some load.She ran over to the store only to find out it was closed!

"Oh great.Where will I get one now?" Mandy sobbed,sitting on the sidewalk.Suddenly,she noticed an unopened prepaid card. "OMG!Can this be-?"

Mandy took that prepaid card and rushed home.She topped it up at once."This is my lucky day!" she said to herself,giggling.After that,she logged in.

She found herself in the middle of Prontera's busy streets.There were chat rooms everywhere,even in the middle of nowhere!It was then when Mandy thought of a good plan…

She opened her own chat room. It said, "R(guild) 40".It was hard to find anyone interested though,since most of the good characters already had guilds.

A few moments later,she had already walked to Geffen,where she could recruit people who train in Kobold land.Those people have really high levels and that means they are usually online. Mandy didn't find anybody who was interested though.

She went to Geffen Dungeon,where she thought she could find somebody who might be interested to join.Just her luck,she had little hp left,and had to sit down somewhere safe.

'I wonder if somebody would want to join…' Mandy thought to herself.As she waited for her HP and SP to fully recover,she opened up a chat room.It said,"R Guild Members".

Not so long after,4 people went inside the chatroom."Sis,may I join?" one said.The others then said the same thing.

"Sure,everybody can join!Wait…just stay still…I'll invite you in./no1" Mandy said to them.Soon after,her guild was almost full.

"Descendants of the East" was getting busier and busier by the moment.It was very active,and everybody always had someone else to talk to,usually.

"Well,thank you for joining.I have to go now,sorry.I'll try to go online tomorrow,k?/sry" Mandy bid them goodbye.She shut the PC and went to bed.

The next day,Mandy woke up late.She went to the kitchen as quick as she can and ate breakfast.Then she went to the bathroom to wash her face,and suddenly realized,there was school that day!

"Oh great,I just went absent on a school day." She said to herself,lying down on the couch.She opened the TV to see what was on. She watched the usual morning cartoons she couldn't have watched if she was at school. Then she heard shouting at the background, a sound which the cartoons characters wouldn't make since they were tiny squeaking animals, but Mandy realized that was her mom calling her!

"Aye, why aren't you at school, dear?" her mom asked her.

"Sorry, I missed the bus."

"That's okay, but you'll have to help me do these errands."

"Sure, what are they?"

Suddenly, Mandy's eyes widened in fear when she saw her mom take out a piece of paper that was so long it looked like bathroom tissue! "That's all the errands. I'll do ¾ then you do the rest." Her mom said as Mandy sighed in relief. "No problem mom! I can do that in 4 hours, I hope." Mandy replied as she received a part of the errands list.

Mandy had already finished making beds, dusting the piano, arranging the photos, and all that there were left was shopping. 'There is a perk after all.' Mandy thought to herself, grinning all the way up to her ears.

"Thank you," Mandy said to the grocer. She walked out of the grocery and skipped along the hot asphalt on her way home. Then when she passed by the small empty lot, she noticed children pairing up in groups and building forts and throwing water balloons at each other. She hid herself under a bush and watched the kids.

A little child, about 7 years old, went up to the oldest kid in one of the groups. "May I join?" the kid asked. "Sorry kid, maybe next year. I don't want my group to lose. Try the other group." The oldest kid in the group replied before he went back to making balloons. "Psst…over here!" Mandy called the attention of the nearest kid.

"What sister?"

"By any chance, what in the world are you kids doing?"

"Just playing forts."

"What's that game? Never heard of it."

"Well, in forts, you gotta capture the largest fort by driving the others out of there by soaking them wet. Anyway, I gotta go before anybody sees me. See ya!"

Mandy hurried home so that she doesn't get scolded. "Are the groceries all done?" Mandy's mom asked. "Yes mom, all done. I'm gonna play now." Mandy replied. Mandy turned on the PC and checked her character.

She played her character and checked how her guild was doing. Then suddenly, she noticed a GM flashing a message all over the server.

"Calling All Guilds! Calling All Guilds! Prepare yourselves for the War of the Emperium! Good luck in getting your own agit at the Guild Wars! Coming Soon in this Server!"

As Mandy received the message, she asked Jake, her guildmate, what that guild war was all about.

"Guild war? I'm not sure, but I heard it has something to do with getting your own agit, or castle, but you have to fight other guilds, kinda like PVP and stuff. There's more to it than that though. You must level up your guild and stuff and then make sure everybody's strong enough. You should check the latest guide book, coz probably they have the details there." Jake explained.

"Thanks. So probably being the best is what guilds are all about…"


End file.
